The lie I live
by OCDtwinerdOWD
Summary: Leslie Call lived alone with her most the time drunk father. How does finding two photos change her life forever? Victor is her best friend who's great grandfather was a quilette descendant. How does Leslie's and Victor's friendship grow through out their journey. How does Sam react to his cousin's power? How does Embry take the news of a sister and that he's related to Sam!
1. Twins!

"Leslie you are 17 years old it is time to grow up!" My drunk dad

called. I screamed slamming my door shut and running to my bed. I

cried into my pillow. I watched out my window a my drunk dad drove

down the street. Well he isn't the smartest person. I wiped off my

face and went into the office. I left my laptop upstairs so I decided

to use my dad's. I set the laptop down on the desk when I tripped over

a wire causing a file cabinet to spill everywhere. Great, I am not

supposed to touch dad's stuff I quickly picked up the papers and

started organizing them back into the files. I picked up the last

paper when I found two pictures stuck together. I put the paper in the

cabnit and began to examine the photos. One photo was of my uncle

Joshua Uley, holding a baby in his hands at the hospital. I turned the

picture over and read the back. "Joshua and his Boy, Sam Uley." I

never knew Joshua had a child. I began to examine the next photo. It

was dad holding two babies in his hand a happy women smiling behind

him. I looked at the back, "Twins! Caleb Call with his twins Embry

Call and Leslie Call."

I couldn't think straight I had a brother. No I had a twin! Tears

began to escape down my face. How could dad keep this from me I didn't

even know about my uncle having a child? Someone knocked on the front

door. I quickly folded up the photos stuck them in my back pocket and

closed the filing cabinet. I ran to the door and opened it. Victor, a

great friend of mine, walked inside and I shut the door behind him. He

noticed the tears on my face and opened his arms for me. I ran into

them and buried my face in his neck and began crying harder.

"Leslie, What is wrong?" Victor asked. He was running his hand over

the back of my head and making small calming circles on my back with

his other.

"Victor, I can't do this I cannot continue living life not knowing

anything about my family or my mother." I cried. Victor walked me to

the couch he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"You know your mom wanted abortion at least be thankful that your dad

talked her out of it." Victor said. I pulled my head up and looked at

him.

"Victor I not saying I am going to forgive her I at least have to meet

my twin or even just my cousin just someone who can give me answers."

I said to him wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Twins? Cousin?" Victor asked confused. I pulled out the pictures and

began to explain to him everything. I knew there was something my dad

was keeping from me whenever I ask him about my mother or family he

tells me the same old story. "Your mother is a slut you are glad I

was their to talk her out of abortion. Your family is full of bitches

and bastards just like your mom not much to them but shit and hell."

"Look Victor I understand if you don't want me to go. Yes, I know it

is wrong but I need to do this please?" I cried on his chest. He made

calming circles on my back with his hand.

"I am not going to stop you. But I am going with you." To be honest I

did want a friend to go with me and Victor is my only friend. His mom

died in a car crash. He lives with his grandma becaue his dad works

full days and he did not want Victor to have to be alone. I wish my

dad was like that a dad to hold me tells me he loves me and cares for

me.

"Fine." I said jumping up off his lap and on my feet. "Tonight after

sun down, wait in my truck, on the side of my house. I will sneak out

of my window whenever the coast is clear." Victor got up and hugged

me.

"I will be there." Victor said when he hugged me. He let go of me and

exited out the front door. I ran to my room and began to pack

everything I needed. I charged up my phone and sat down to write my

dad a note.

"Dad

There is too much I don't know about my family. I am

sorry that I am leaving you like this but I have to do it. I think it

will even help me machure and grow up if I figure out the missing

puzzle pieces. Please don't come after me, I will call you if anything

goes wrong. Please don't be mad at me. Victor is coming with me. Do

not be mad at him either. He I doing this for me. Thank you.

Leslie"

I tapped that note to the front of my door. I grabbed my two duffle

bags, my purse, and stuck my phone in my pocket before shutting my

door and crawling out my window. Victor was waiting in m truck. I

threw my backs in the back and hoped in. Victor was driving I keep my

key in the ignition.

"Ready?" Victor asked. He turned the key and started the engine.

"Wait!" I screamed. I was remembering a shoe box full of stuff under

my dad's bed. I ran out of the car jumped back through my widow ran

through my house into my dad's bedroom. My dad's bedroom smells like

alcohol and cigars. There was beer stains everywhere. I reached under

his bed, grabbed the box and ran back to my room slammed my door,

crawled out the window and ran back into the truck. I nodded at Victor

and he began to drive.

"So what's in the box?" Victor asked looking at the shoe box in my lap.

"I don't know. Should I look?" I asked.

"I think you should." Victor said I slowly took off the lid and found

it full of old papers and photos. Most the photos were of my dad in

high school, he was tall and muscular. In all the photos was the same

women. I began to make a stack on the middle seat of pictures with

this lady and the pictures with ought. When I finished only 2 of the

photos did not have her in them.

"Victor do I look anything like her?" I asked showing victor a picture

of the girl. Victor looked at my face closely before examining the

photo.

"No. You look nothing like her. Haven't you seen a picture of your mom

before?" I shook my head and snatched the picture from him. I have

never seen a picture of my mom before I never asked to. I figured if

you just take every feature I have from dad and take it away then I

will be a model of my mother. I examined the lady. She had a perfect

skin complexion, not one pimple. Her face was heart shape mine is oval

like my father's but it was not to oval. My dad always aid I have my

mother's eyes. My eyes are blue green hazel hers are a beautiful

chocolate brown. I gave up throwing the picture and continuing to

search through the box. I found a funeral invitation for Leslie Marie

Ann with a picture of the mysterious girl as the background. Who is

this Lady? Why is she so important I had to be named after her? Yes

that is right Ann is my middle name. Leslie Ann Call. I found an

envelope that was titled and dated over 12 years ago. "To my son." It

was written in my dad's hand writing. If I do find my twin do I give

him the letter? I am so confused. I also found my birth certificate

all folded together with Embry Jace Call's. In the spot my mom signed

it read Lauren Johnson, as her name.

I put everything back into the box. I placed the box on the ground. I

moved to the middle seat put my head in Victor's lap and put my legs

up on the seat I was just in. Victor rubbed my back before the music.

"Don't worry Leslie." He said calmly paying attention to the road

again. The drive to La Push from Vancouver was a little over an hour

and a half. I enjoyed the quiet of being able to think with ought

someone to interrupt me. I was safe in the hold of Victor. Victor

parked the truck at a motel once we entered La Push reservation. Me

and Victor grabbed our bags and went inside to book a room. The lady

at the desk handed us our room key and we followed the map she gave us

outside and up the stairs to room 107. It had one room and one

bathroom. In the room fit too twin beds. I began to open my duffels

and un-pack my stuff. I placed my tooth brush next to the sink and was

about to exit the bathroom when I ran into Victor, was he like made

out of cement? Victor caught me and hugged me tight; he dragged me to

my bed that I crawled into.

I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes. Victor came over

and caressed my face kissing my forehead. "Night." He whispered laying

down in his bed acrossed from mine and turning off the light. I layed

awake for an hour or two thinking about how I was going to do all this

tomorrow. Do I just go up and say hey I am your twin nice to finally

meet you. Do I just go to Sam give him the note to give to Embry. Do I

confront my mother and then get the hell out of town. I tried to sleep

but I couldn't. I crawled out of my bed and walked over to Victor's

ever since I was little and got scare I would sneak into Victor's

house and sleep with him. I don't know why but just being in his arms

made me feels safe. I crawled into the empty space on the edge of the

bed. Victor softly laughed a little when he woke up and realied me. He

moved over giving me more room and threw his arm over me bringing me

to his chest. I put my arm on top of his and held his hand.


	2. Wolves

This is it me and Victor are in his truck driving to the little Rez in

La Push. Victor parked the truck on the side of the rode near the

trees of the forest. We got out and started walking. I decided to face

my fear and go to the address on the back of the note. We walked

across the Rez and stopped at a little tan house. I went up to the

door hand in hand with Victor. I was scared I couldn't stop shaking I

tightened my grip on Victor's hand. We walked up the porch and I

quickly came to a halt when we were face and face with the door.

"Leslie" Victor whispered. I slowly stretched out my arm and knocked

on the door. No answer. Victor helped me make my way down the porch.

"want to call it a day and head back to the truck?" Victor asked. As

amazing as that sounded it is still early and I can't give up now.

"no let's find Sam." I said softly to him.

"do we know where his house is even?" Victor asked

"No I don't have his address but do you think we could ask someone?" I

asked victor. He nodded his head and began to pull me down a little

dirt rode that we walked hand and hand on.

We entered a small store and I left Victor behind to run up to the

cashier. She was a lady with hair that went down to the bottom of her

back she looked around 40 defiantly no older. The Lady looked up at me

and smiled.

"do I know you?" the lady asked with a calm tone

"no you don't know me. Do you know where Sam Ulley's house is?" I

asked. Her smile dropped.

" um ya your almost there. Just walk that way and you will come across

a few houses. His is the yellow one." she said pointing behind her.

"thanks" I said running back to Victor and put the door.

We stood in front of the little yellow house. I could here voices from

inside. Instead of me being the one shaking Victor was. I grabbed his

hand his body hear made it feel like he was on fire.

"god your burning are you doing okay?" Just my touch seemed to calm him down.

"ya I'm fine" Victor answered. Okay, I mouthed looking forward and

making my way to the door. I knocked and right away a tall built man

answered the door.

"Hello." the man said in a deep voice.

"um are you Samuel Ulley?" I asked.

"Sam! Girl that looks like Em is at the door." the boy called in the

house and with that I got confused. The boy shut the door and when it

opened again an exact copy of Joshua stood in front of me. Besides the

eyes Joshua had green eyes his are brown.

"Wow you doo look like Em. Do I know you?" I am guessing Sam was the

one who asked that.

"no you don't know me but obviously you know Embry so will you give

him this. I said reaching into my back pocket for the letter. I held

it in front of Sam. Sam and Victor were haveing a stare down. I

coughed trying to get their attention. Sam shook out of it.

"Sure." Sam said grabbing the letter. The moment his hand touched mine

his whole life was played before my eyes it's a stupid skill I have

when I first meet someone and touch them for the first time their life

plays before my eyes. Right as soon as Wolfe started to appear in the

vision I freaked out and pulled my hand away.

"Leslie what did you see?" Victor asked. I turned to him and walked

down hitting his shoulder with mine.

"Nothing.I gotta go." I said to him. He followed closely behind.

"wait!" Sam called. I started to run into the forest and stopped when

I got far enough away that Sam couldn't see me. I sat down and leaned

against a tree. Victor sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

I leaned my head against his chest. His hand calmly went through my

hair. Me and Victor say like that in tell i was calm enough. One thing

I love about Victor is he didn't ask questions he gets it when you say

you don't want to talk about it. Me and Victor walked out of the trees

and a man walked up to us. He looked exactly like Sam and the other

man. Tall and built. Only he had my body shape my eyes and my oval

head. He seemed angry he looks just like dad when dad gets angry which

is always. He stomped up to me. The rain began to poor down harder.

"how did you get this." he said hitting my chest with the envelope.

"Embry?" I screamed over the rain. Victor had his arm around my shoulders.

" how you get the letter." Embry screamed. Victor began to shake.

"I found it." I yelled back. Embry took another step closer so he was

all in my face. Victor was shaking like crazy.

"She found it just like she said!" Victor growled. Actually growled.

Embry's eyes shifted from mine to Victor's I was breathing hard.

Victor's arm dropped from over my shoulder. Him and Embry were both

shaken really hard by now and growling at eachother.

"Who the hell are you?" Embry asked

"maybe you should let her explain before you just start getting all

mad." Victor yelled back and with that, two large wolves appeared in

there place and I stumbled backwards and ran into Sam who put his arms

securely around me from behind.

I shook out of Sam's hold and rand back to the truck. I didn't bother

to look back at anyone. I quickly got in the truck slammed the heavy

door and turned the keys that were in the ignition I speeded back to

the motel.


	3. You Joined The Pack!

When I woke up in the morning Victor wasn't in his bed or next to me.

I called his name and looked around the room he was no where. I got up

and dressed in a navy blue sweater and grey sweats putting my hair up

into a bun. I texted Victor over and over I got no answer. I began to

walk around outside. I wondered into the forest about 3 miles away

from the motel. I just walked straight. I heard some wolves howl but I

ignored them and kept walking. I came to alite clearing in the woods

where a river came through. I sat down on an old fallen tree and

called Victor no answer. I laid down across the top of the log and

fell asleep. The rain woke me up the next morning and I was starving.

I followed the river in tell I was out of the woods. I went to the

first food shop I could see and I sat and ate. I walked back to the

motel. I called and texted Victor non stop. On my walk home I had my

head down to my phone and I ran into Sam.

"Leslie right? I need to talk to you" Sam said

"don worry your secret is safe with me. " I mummed and bent my head to

the ground why quickly walking away. Sam ran up to me and put his hand

on my shoulder forcing me to stop and turn towards him.

" I don't give a damn about the wolves right now. I want to know who

the hell you are." he said. I looked him on the eyes. All I could see

was the man from my vision for forced to leave his girlfriend for

another who turned him down and caused him to phase scratching up her

face.

" I'm sorry did I not firmly introduce myself." I began with a snotty

voice. I stuck out my hand for him to shake. " I am Leslie Call." I

said Sam just stood there frozen with his moth hanging open. " you do

know you are supposed to shake my hand. " I said to him looking down

at my hand he just stared nodding his head. "wow!" I said slowly while

turning away and walking. I entered my motel room. Victor was passed

out on my bed. I closed the door and that seemed to be enough to wake

him up. He looked at me but I made no eye contact and grabbed clothes

out of my bag and locking myself in the bathroom were I got ready for

the day. Victor knocked on my door.

" Leslie?" he asked. I didn't reply I set down my straightener and

began to comb through my now straight hair.

"Leslie you know I didn't mean to ignore you. I needed some space." he

said through the door. I only had on a sort bra and skinny jeans when

I unlocked the door and opened it so I could see Victor. Victor was

stareing at my chest. Odd he has seen me in just my bra before he

never has stared before. Victor liked his lips and thats when I began

to worry. "Victor my eyes are up here." I said pointing to my eyes.

" sor.." the moment Victor's eyes met mine I couldn't look away. It

seemed neither could Victor. I fought against all my might to look

away.

"You could of Atlrast called." I mumbled. Victor stood behind me he

wrapped his arms around me and moved my hair off one side of my neck.

With that he began to suck and nibble on my neck. "victor." I said. He

began to miss down my shoulder and back up to behind my ear. "I hope I

am forgiven." Victor said seductively. He move one of his hands on top

of my right breast and caressed it. "stop!" I said tying to push his

arm of me. He was to dang strong. Victor kissed up the side of my face

and left a a trail of slobber. He put his arms cross cross as each

side of me and turned me around so I was facing him. I looked up at

him he was starring down at my lips. "victor." I said not sure of what

to say. But Victor shut me up my eyes widened in shock when his lips

hit mines. He had his hands under my butt. He pulled away from the

kiss and began to kiss up my face to my ear. "our first kiss. I love

your taste." Victor said. He pressed his lips to mine again and this

time I kissed him back. I decided two can play at this game. I opened

my mouths an victor's tongue entered. I devoured it and he explored

every inch of my moth. It's a good thing I just brushed my teeth.

Victor pulled me too him and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Victor pushed me up against the wall and right before I lost my breath

he pulled away and begin to kiss my neck. I threw my neck back and he

began to devour it with his moth and lips. Then his moth was back on

mine and I had my hands tangled in his hair. I moaned into the kiss. "

your moan is so damn sexy." Victor said kissing me harder and more

passionately. We both moaned at the same time. Victor pulled me

closer to him I could feel his hardens erection through my pants and

his shorts. I pulled up for air right as someone knocked on the door.

Victor let go of me and I ran to the door. No one was there but there

was a note tapped to the door. I pulled it off and closed the door. I

sat on the end of the bed.

Victor grabbed his grey hoodie and fixed his hands through his hair a

few times. I watched his every move. He is so tall and muscular now

that he phased. He is moth watering. I don't know why I am suddenly

memorized and in love with him. I could tell by the sudden kissing and

touches from him, he was beginning to feel the instant love too.

Victor opened the door to exit. I looked at him, I didn't want him to leave me here alone to read this.

"where are you going?" I asked Victor turned to face me.

"I have to go talk to the pack I only came back to apologize. Don't worry I will be back tonight." Victor said.

"you joined the pack?" I asked.

"yeah there the only pack I know of and I can't just jot be part of a Pack."


End file.
